Sweet Revenge
by MerlynGirlReincarnate-17
Summary: A young seventh year Gryffindor is out for revenge on her potions master, but discovers more than she thought. Rated R for Lemony Ending and language.


This is currently in the process of being entirely re-worked. I'll post the re-edit when it is finished. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer; I own nothing but Averul Rena.  
  
A/N This is a one shot, currently, that wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think. Be warned, there might be a little out-of-character- ness, but please remember that he is writing in something he thinks no one will ever see. :/  
  
11-06-2003 11:32 PM  
Journal,  
  
I've really been bored lately. Can't think of a single thing that I want to do. I half expect Snape to show up and snatch this from me just because I'm not doing work. That man has been aggravating me all six previous years and I swear he's decided to top all of them this year. You know, I think I may have just found a way to end this little bought of the doldrums. I'd better not write it here just yet, this will be extremely fun. Wish me luck.  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
11-07-2003 4:20 PM  
Journal,  
  
Yes! I was so right! My boredom phase is over! Today, while sitting in Potions class, I got a sudden idea. Well, once I finished my potion and had set it on his desk, I calmly raised my hand to await his response. He snapped at me as usual but this time I wasn't daunted by it. 'Sir?' I asked as politely as possible, just as politely as I normally speak to Dumbledore. 'Is your cock pierced?' I almost couldn't believe my own audacity. Not only did I ask such I question but I actually asked using the word cock. I expected him to blow me up right then but instead he responded 'Ms. Rena, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for five hours tonight after Supper. Do not be so imprudent as to ask such obtuse questions ever again in my class. Dismissed.' Man, he literally growled that at me. I'm impressed; this man really does have self-control. Self- control, oh no. Bad, steamy thoughts. Explicit, steamy thoughts. I need a cold shower before I go to detention. -_-` *Sigh*  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
11-07-2003 PM 5:45 PM  
Journal,  
  
I'm in his class right now. He thinks I'm doing homework now that I've finished scrubbing the cauldrons from my class. Harry's right beside me. The poor boy. Maybe I should do something for him to get Snape off his case everyone once in a while. Oh goody, another idea. Uh oh, here comes Snape.  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
11-08-2003 12:43 AM  
Journal,  
  
I just had to write this. Just after I put my journal away last time Snape was walking towards me. Well, when he got to my desk and was checking my progress (Thank Merlin I already had it done before coming there) he leaned in real close and whispered to me. At first I didn't hear anything but his breath and then what he said clicked. 'I am pierced.' Bloody hell! I didn't get any work done after that. I was so flustered. All I could do was keep picturing what he looks like pierced. Man, now I'm wondering whether it's a bar or a ring. I almost hope it's a bar they're so erotic. Someone help me! You know what? Never mind, I like me as I am. *Sigh, retreats back into mind*  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
11-08-2003 9:00 PM  
  
Today was absolutely priceless. I happened to spot Snape in the hallway on his way to lunch and noticed that some students around the corner were planning a nasty surprise. Well, I couldn't very well let them get in trouble could I? Okay, fine. I just wanted the chance to do the idea that came up earlier and just had to do it now while all the students were watching. Everyone's been waiting for me to pull another stunt since that first one. Anyway, I dropped my bag and broke into a run. As I came within a few feet I launched myself into the air and landed in his arms, clasping our lips together and forcing my tongue into his mouth. I don't know if it was because of the surprise, in spite of it or what, but he responded almost immediately. That man can snog now I'm tellin' ya! After regaining my breath I slid down back onto my feet and pressed our cheeks together. Before that moment I never realized we are the same height. 'There are pranksters around the next corner, to your right.' I whispered and walked off; unable to help the smug grin I was wearing. Actually, I'm wearing it now too. Well, 'till my next prank.  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
12-7-2003 9:00 AM  
  
I've finally got a free class period. Thank Merlin. I haven't been able to think of a single thing yet so I haven't pulled any more stunts. Plus, I wanted to drag out the wait. Well, an idea just came to mind about an hour ago so I've been perfecting it ever since. Let's see what happens later, shall we?  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
12-7-2003 3:00 PM  
  
That man has more wards on his door than a Gringotts' Vault. I snuck in during lunch and left a single black rose on his pillow with a simple spell to leave a message when he and only he picks it up. When I started back out I heard something on the other side of the door and froze. Apparently he had come back early. I was in serious trouble. Nearly panicking, I draped my invisibility cloak back around my body and hid away from all mirrors. I know they can be magicked to show if an invisible person is there. There was only one mirror in the room though so I needn't have worried because it was covered. I guess he doesn't much like his appearance. When he came in he didn't seem to have noticed the break in at first, but when he glanced at he bed, apparently having just been prepared to lie down, he froze much as I had seconds ago. I watched silently as he performed practically every test there is to that rose in an effort to find any possible curse. He really is afraid for his life. I assume being a Death Eater will do that to ya'. After about an hour he decided there was no curse and went to pick the rose up with his bare hand. Oddly, the rose itself didn't seem to be touched in the slightest. It still looked exactly the same as it had when I set it there. Naturally when he picked it up my spell was activated. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the green-tinted silver words began to form in the air over the flower. Who a person is, is decided by what people think of them. A lot of confusing emotions flickered over his face at that line. However, a person's worth is decided by how they affect another's life. This created even more conflictions. My life is meaningless if you are not in it to prove that I am worth more than how others see me. With all fondness, till I see you again. That last line seemed to take all the anger out of him for a moment and I swear I saw something genuinely pure shining out of his eyes, but then it was destroyed as I know the thought that this was all a prank came to the forethought of his mind. He tore the rose petals from it angrily and ground it beneath his boot, then vanished it with a wave of his wand. Understanding his need to protect himself, I let it stand for a moment. When he left again I pulled the second black rose from my pocket and left another message, a different one this time, and left. That wasn't a prank this time. This one was strictly for him. I wonder if he'll think of me when he finds the second rose. Who knows?  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
12-14-2003 3:00 AM  
  
I can't sleep. I haven't been truly able to rest since that night. I just want to know how he reacted to the second rose. By Merlin, I've lost control of my infatuation. Dang. Dang? Who says dang anymore? Darn? Still doesn't sound right. Who cares? Forget it, I'm rambling with nerves. I need to know if he kept the rose. I'm going to find out right now. Wish me luck.  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
12-14-03 7:00 PM  
  
It seems I wasn't the only one with a sleepless night. After figuring out he had changed the wards I snuck in again and went into his bedroom. I was shocked to say the least. He was naked, on his back, on black silk sheets, wanking himself with my rose in his other hand. His back was arched off the bed so high he was nearly doing a bridge on his head. He kept mumbling something incoherently and then he yelled it out loud. I couldn't believe it. He was yelling my name in ecstasy as orgasm hit. When he finally came back down he looked mournfully at the rose, which he had held well out of harm's way, and set it in a black glass vase on his night table. Once he finished cleaning himself up, magically of course, he sat up and held his head in the palm of his hands berating himself for being so weak as to succumb to the thoughts of a student. I couldn't believe it. He had had those thoughts about me since my fifth year. Since I was 15! No wonder he seemed so determined to get me thrown out. With thoughts like these, of course he would want me far away if he couldn't have me himself. Of course, me not even being legal it would be pretty hard to form any kind of relationship like that. I shook myself out of my reverie and crept forward until I was barely and inch from his shoulder. I knew touching him right now was out of the question. He was vulnerable, weak, and would easily feel pushed into a corner even when he wasn't. Instead I just stood there for a few silent moments, admiring the scent of his body after such intense arousal. It was intoxicating, just as looking at the sweat glistening from his body was. I turned silently and walked out leaving another black rose on his nightstand, another new message.  
  
Class was way different today as well. All I could do was think about how I must have been blind to not notice the way he glances at me a certain way when he thinks no one is looking. I could still smell the arousal pouring off of him in waves every time he walked by. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the difference in his personal scent when he's so aroused. Maybe sneaking into his rooms last night was a good thing. I also noticed that without seeming to he would bend down to whisper mocking words to me while at the same time inhaling the scent of my hair deeply. I've decided to start wearing something really nice from now on. Maybe I'll try a new shampoo and conditioner. Give me a prank and a half and I'll be trying to jump his bones. Oddly, I don't think he'll mind. *Sigh* I'm not going to be able to do that for a while yet. IDEA! *Does little victory dance* Yep. I'm the woman!  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
12-24-2003 3:40 PM  
  
It's tonight or never. I've done everything I can. I talked Dumbledore into letting me take the final exams earlier and I passed with perfect scores all the way across the board. When he asked what brought on such drastic improvement my only reply was 'A simple idea.' He didn't say anything to that, just walked off with a smile on his face. That guy really creeps me out. By Merlin, this had better work or else I'm going to be less than dog chow.  
  
Averul Rena  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
  
11-07-2003 5:00 PM  
  
By Merlin, what is that girl up to? She had the audacity to ask today in class if my cock was pierced! That woman doesn't know what she does to me on a regular basis she has to ask something as erotic as that? She sits across from me now doing something. She thinks that I think she is doing homework but I can tell she is writing in a journal. I wonder if she is writing about the same thing I am. Soon I'll have to get up and make an acidic comment to her. I don't want to but Potter is sitting beside her and I must keep up appearances if my infatuation with the woman is to go unnoticed. I'll wait until nearly six. Until then I shall just watch without being noticed, as I so often do.  
  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House  
  
11-07-2003 6:30 PM  
  
I don't know what possessed me to but instead of giving her a biting remark about her lack of effort I answered her question. I told her I was pierced but I am not. I pray she doesn't ask what kind. Now I have the strong urge to actually get such a piercing. She has my throat under her boot and I am helpless. She owns me now. I leave tomorrow to get that done.  
  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House  
  
11-8-2003 10:00 PM  
  
My mind is gone. I have yet to form a coherent thought since our encounter in the hallways much earlier. She literally threw herself at me, clasping her legs about my waist and her arms around my neck. Her tongue invaded my mouth so suddenly that it was all I could do to return the fervor with which she was pressing so intently upon me. When she finally pulled away her eyes stayed closed for a moment and I feared something had gone horribly wrong, but when her eyes did open they were glazed with pleasure. I don't know if she realized it or not. When she pulled back and finally regained her feet she didn't seem to realize that my arms were about her slim waist. It was the first time I realized our heights are the same. She pressed our cheeks together and whispered something about pranksters around the next corner. I barely heard her words for the delightful feel of her pressed against me. When she pulled away and walked down the hall I dreadfully missed her heat pressed against my body. My next classes had surprise exams that I kept ready in case of my brain shutting down as it has since lunch. I never made it to the Great Hall I merely went back to my rooms and hated myself every moment of weakness that I thought of her.  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House  
  
12-8-2003 7:00 PM  
  
Another set of after-lunch classes with surprise exams, this time for a different reason. When I came into my rooms during lunch, for I had a headache and wished to sleep it off, I discovered a black rose lying on my pillow. I submitted it to numerous tests before deciding it wasn't dangerous. As soon as my hand touched it words, silver with a gorgeous green tint, began to form in the air. Who a person is, is decided by what people think of them. What is that supposed to mean? Anger, confusion, dejection, and fear. It was all a part of what I felt at those words. However, a person's worth is decided by how they affect another's life. This time rage, perplexity, understanding, and insight all vied for attention the most. My life is meaningless if you are not in it to prove that I am worth more than how others see me. With all fondness, till I see you again. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Fondness? Who could ever be fond of me? She jumped to the forefront of my mind and for a moment I allowed myself to entertain the thoughts that she could ever feel anything but disgust or pity for me. Then the realization that it had all been someone's idea of a joke occurred and I destroyed the rose instantly, tearing it to pieces and banishing it from sight.  
  
12-9-2003 4:00 AM  
  
I just stumbled back into my rooms from another Death Eater meeting. There is another rose, this time on my bedside table. Angered by this invasion of my personal world I pick it up to hurl it to the fire but pause as my silver-green words take form. I saw what you did to my first message. You think I am toying with you. I am not so cruel, nor could I ever be. This isn't some childish prank Severus. I saw that moment of purity in your eyes just before you thought of the possibility of a prank. This rose was placed here after you left. I saw the entire display from when you walked in until you left again. You almost caught me. My fondness is real, Severus. Know that you are not pitied nor disgusted in my eyes. I hope I am at least half the woman you seek. Fondness for longer than time without end. A long message no doubt, but one that struck me to the core. I could hear her saying every word in my mind. I placed a freezing spell on the rose once the words banished and conjured a black glass vase to the table where the rose had once lain. As weak as I am my spirits seem to have been lifted, but still I cannot forget the possibility of a prank.  
  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House.  
  
12-14-2003 6:14 AM  
  
You are beautiful when you are so aroused. I heard all of you words as you reached you climax, and I saw the way you looked at my rose. I also heard whom you are yearning for. Since fifth year. You despise yourself for what you see as weakness. I will not return for a while. My warmth grows hotter. These are the words from a new black rose I found just moments ago. Now this female knows everything. My job is gone. I have no life left. I shall wait for Dumbledore's accusation, which he shall frame in the form of a polite inquiry as he always has, and then I shall confess and leave. I am weak.  
  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House  
  
12-21-2003 7:00 PM  
  
She has taken the exams early. I assume my stalker told her and she is now anxious to get as far away from me as soon as possible. I gave her the deserved score. She has always been brilliant in potions. I could never find fault with her finished project other than her altering of ingredients but the end result was the same. She is a true gem. Now she will leave and I will be forced to continue my dismal existence. The other professors mentioned in passing that she also passed all of their exams perfectly as well. She truly studied hard to get so far. I can only hope she is happy in life.  
  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House  
  
12-25-2003 2:34 PM  
  
We sit across from each other in my common room, the fire crackling brightly between us. I can't believe my own senses, even seeing her before me now, wrapped in only one of my robes as a cover while she writes in her own journal, occasionally smiling at me before looking back to her own work. She truly is life's gift. Last night I went to supper only because the headmaster requested my presence. I knew she had stayed for the Christmas holidays, I had seen her wondering the dungeons many times late the past few nights. I didn't see her at any of the tables so I assumed she had left before I arrived, or planned to have the house elves bring something to her common room so she wouldn't have to stand my existence. Oh Merlin how wrong I was. When I returned to my rooms I found every one of my wards completely removed. Whoever the intruder was, they wanted me to know they had been there. When I reached my bed I discovered her there stretched out wearing nothing more than my hunter green silk sheets, her journal resting just outside of her palm with her muggle pen resting alongside it. I couldn't resist the urge to read the diary and silently took it as I watched her sleep so peacefully. I read through the beginning first.  
  
My heart plummeted the more I read, then began to be ground into the stone beneath my feet as I discovered that my actions towards her those first six years had truly hurt her, although according to her words she didn't know why. I reached the entry for 11-7-2003 and noticed a distinct change in the way she was writing. It was almost as if she had begun to realize some of what had hurt her so much but was yet trying to deny it. I read what she wrote of that day, and that detention, and couldn't help but feel as if she had somehow scooped my broken heart into her hands and begun to heal it with one simple word. When I read the ones for the eighth I nearly choked. She hoped it was a bar I was pierced with. I was relieved in a way. I had been wondering whether to get a bar or a ring as well. It seemed I had made the right decision. Her insert about the hallway kiss was enlightening as well.  
  
I couldn't believe the words on the page of the next few entries. She was the one who had left the black roses. She is the woman who saw me the night that the third rose appeared. I shut the book and set it aside, picking up the pen and placing it with it. In that last entry she had been right. It was tonight or never. I placed a gentle hand on her bare shoulder; my flesh burning with her heat, and gently shook her awake.  
  
As soon as her eyes opened I feared she would run but instead she smiled and raised a hand to my cheek. 'You read the diary?' She asked, tracing my jaw line with her thumb. I could only nod mutely. She graced me with a small smile and pressed our lips together lightly. My whole body shook with fear, anticipation, delight, and worry as she pulled me down to the bed, rolling us over so that she straddled my straining erection from above. 'Relax, and let me guide the night.' She urged and leaned down to claim my lips again. I could only feel her hands and mouth caress my body as she removed my clothes, obsessed with my slight sprinkling of chest hair. As she started to take me into her mouth I had to call a halt, I had to be sure, and it was that fear which gave me the strength to stop her. 'Don't let this be a one-night stand. I can't take that.' I pleaded. I had no choice. It was either my pride or losing her before I even had her. I would rather not have her if she was a virgin and it would mean nothing. She deserved for her first time to be with someone she loved and who loved her back, not an old pervert like me. 'I found out 11 days ago why I saved my virginity for so long.' She whispered and I could feel her breath stroke my throat just as her hand did the same to my prick, feather light. 'You are my soul-mate.' My shock was plain to see for she laughed lightly and kissed my lips tenderly. 'Do not be so surprised, Severus. You are a dark and mysterious soul that allows nothing to interfere with how you feel. You are more pure than a unicorn yet with a bleeding heart filled with pain. Let me push it all from your mind.' Now it was she who was begging and I could only gaze at her with all the passion I hold in my eyes. Our first joining was languorous and sensual. When I entered her moist cavern for the first time and felt her blockage give way beneath my weight it was I who cried out with tears coursing down my face. She kissed them all away, assuring me that she had no regrets, and we began a slow, smooth rhythm that only just lasted the full duration. Our orgasm struck simultaneously and our voices harmonized as one into the still air of the dungeons. When we came back down I realized that I was still hard inside of her. She explained breathlessly that she had been researching as many ways to pleasure me as possible. I nearly cried again as her true devotion became plain to see and I realized she was afraid I would push her away now that I had what I wanted, but it wasn't her body I wanted. I wanted her. I wanted to give her everything, to be her everything, and to stand by her side in everything. I wanted everything with her. When we recovered she rolled over so that she was once more on top, never once breaking our union, and began a steady pace that brought us both quickly to climax. It was abrupt, like flash fire, and brought home everything that had happened before. I broke down into yet more tears and cried for her forgiveness. I begged for her to forgive my foolishness for the last seven years and she laughed, hugging me close and saying that she had long since forgiven me. Our next completion came shortly after where I took her, at her urging, hard and fast against the headboard doggy style.  
  
I was amazed at how much I seemed to be able to put forth that night. Three orgasms in about the time span of an hour, it was a record for me that was soon to be broken again. We continued until long after sun up, alternating between slow and firm, fast and shallow, and rapid and complete. I lost count of how many times we brought each other to ecstasy but by the time we fell asleep, we were both far more than worn out.  
  
I was the first to wake up, about three hours ago, and my first thoughts were of her possible regret by the light of day. When she woke up moments after, according to her having felt the change in my breathing, she first looked deep into my eyes and then took me hard and fast to pound away any thoughts of regret. I cried again as we reached completion and she teased me about it. I could only look into her eyes and smile, my heart lighter than it had ever been before. We took a shower together and got dressed. Not having brought an extra change of clothes, she borrowed a set of my outer robes and simply draped them around herself.  
  
When we went into my common room I nearly bellowed in despair and anger as I saw Albus sitting in one of my chairs, idly sipping tea as he watched us. We had never shut the door so it was obvious he had seen our lovemaking. I could only step in front of her, determined that she would not face any of his anger should he be so inclined. If he wished to punish her for this, then he would have to go through me first. There was no other way. I would die before I saw her hurt. 'Severus, Ms. Rena, if the two of you could please take a seat?' He suggested so calmly I wanted to punch him, but I refrained only because she was standing by my side, our hands clasped tightly together. Walking as one to the to the other chair, I sat her in it and stood by her side, just slightly in front with my arms crossed over my chest. Albus recognized the protective gesture and looked at the two of us. 'It would seem that a relationship has been built between the two of you.' He said simply. Now I really wanted to hit him and she could sense it. 'You can save your breath if you plan to tell us this is impossible. I am no longer a student I graduated early. I know the laws.' She said firmly. So she did do this for me. My heart skipped a beat as I realized just how much she planned to make this possible. 'I know and I have no intentions of putting a halt to this. I have been here since Severus' return. I have heard every word, whether it be moaned, spoken, whispered, or screamed.' He added with a small grin and I growled deep in my throat. 'Just make your point, Albus.' I said angrily.  
  
He looked at me as if I had just slapped him. You would think no one had ever told him to stop lolly gagging around an issue before. 'My point, my dear love birds, is that I came here to tell you a new room is to be added so that Ms. Rena may move down here with you if she so wishes, or a new room shall be added to Gryffindor tower if you wished to move in with her.' I couldn't believe anything. Yet again my senses were failing. The headmaster was giving us his form of a blessing. My heart stopped in my chest and a lump formed in my throat. I didn't want to take her from her friends, but I didn't want to invade either. I looked to her for the answer and saw only love shining from her eyes as she met my gaze entirely. 'Give us time to decide, changes aren't yet ready to be made. It is entirely up to him.' She said. I shook my head. 'No, you are still young. You should spend time with your friends.' I replied. 'Severus, why don't we have an extra room built to both?' She suggested. I inhaled deeply as her meaning sank in and she nodded along with my line of thought. 'Splendid. I'll have the house-elves send something down for lunch than, shall I? Have a good day.' Albus said and left silently. This is where we sit now and she is watching me intently, apparently already finished with her own entry. I wonder what she has written, but shan't read it unless she allows me to. Now she sits her diary aside and I feel myself jump in expectation. It is simply a miracle that I can even move after last night, but oddly there is no pain just deep, deep satiation that fuels my hunger for her. Now I shall set this aside for some other time as she is working away at the buttons of my shirt even as I write.  
  
S. S.  
Slytherin Head of House.  
  
P.S. written by Averul Rena S Now we are one, now and forever far beyond the end of existence and time themselves.  
  
Averul Rena & Severus Snape  
The Bond of Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
A/N: Well? Should I continue it or what? What do you think of it? 


End file.
